Mi vida como un asesino
by Nekiitah
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un asesino a sangre fria, es el mas buscado y mas temido por todos, pero conocera a cierta persona que cambiara todo eso.....100% SasuSaku.....
1. El asesino Sasuke Uchiha

**Episodio 1:**El asesino Sasuke Uchiha

La noche estaba desagradable, llovia y la escases de estrellas en su negro azulado cielo se esfumo cuando empezaron a caer relampagos que parecian terminar en el horizonte; las ultimas personas que estaban en la calle se adentraron a su hogar luego de llegar de sus compras.

Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-Dijo un chico de 17 años levantando un vaso de ron en forma de brindis llevandoselo a los labios; no era legal que bebiera pero eso no importaba ya que llevaba bebiendo desde los 14 años.

Escucha si sigues asi, a mi edad estaras mucho peor que tu padre-Decia Naruto mientras entraba en la habitacion en la que estaba Sasuke.

Demonios, Naruto ¿por que siempre te metes en donde no te llaman?-Dijo Sasuke levantandose de la silla caminando hacia el baño-Ya se que tienes 21 y yo acabo de cumplir 17 pero no me compares con ese engendro que se hacia llamar mi padre-Decia Sasuke viendo a Naruto a los ojos.

No te enojes solo era un comentario-Decia Naruto dejando una bolsa en la silla y camina hacia la puerta-Adios-Dijo Naruto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sasuke se hacerca a la silla en la que Naruto le habia dejado una pequeña bolsa y en su exterior decia:

_Feliz Cumpleaños Uchiha…_

Tonto-Decia Sasuke mientras habria la bolsa.

¿Una pistola?-Dijo Sasuke sacando el objeto y mirandolo con atención,se dio cuenta que tenia unas iniciales grabadas:

_I.W.M_

¿Asesinare?...creo que Naruto se dio mucho trabajo en grabar esto en la pistola,y tambien me compro tiros -Decia Sasuke mientras cargaba el arma.

En la Compañía Killers…

Entonces ya saben que hacer-Decia Ibiki mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Si-Dijeron al unisono Hinata y Naruto.

Ya ha pasado una semana y Sasuke no ha tenido suerte con su trabajo,no ha recibido ni una triste llamada para aniquilar a alguien.

¡Rayos!, no me han llamado y ya me estoy hartando-Decia Sasuke mientras miraba atravez de la ventana a su perro Pain;Sasuke decide salir a dar una vuelta en las solitarias cayes de Konoha.

Sasuke siente que algo bibra en su bolsillo derecho.

Hasta que al fin se dignaron a llamarme-Decia Sasuke mientras sacaba su celular y lo contestaba.

Hola-Decia Sasuke.

Hola Steel-Decia una voz ronca.

_Con que Steel ¿eh?,solo me llaman asi cuando quieren que haga un trabajo_-Pensaba Sasuke.

Oye Ibiki, ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora de la noche?-Decia Sasuke tomando un aire de despreocupado.

El jefe quiere que extermines a alguien-Decia Ibiki.

¿Quién sera el afortunado?-Preguntaba Sasuke con eje de cansancio y orgullo.

El hokage, esta en su casa, solo-Decia Ibiki insinuando,pero sin perder su carácter serio.

Esta bien pero me tendras que dar un adelanto-Decia Sasuke cerrando la conversación y apagando su celular.

_Sera mas facil que golpear a Naruto_-Pensaba Sasuke poniendo una sonrisa malevola.

Sasuke camina varias cuadras camuflandose en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que ve a lo lejos la casa del hokage.

Por suerte que traigo mi cuchillo y mi pistola-Decia Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la casa.

Sasuke evade unas cuantas trampas y confunde a los perros, abriendo puerta tras puerta con mucho cuidado logra dar con el cuarto del hokage, que por suerte estaba durmiendo.

_Este sin duda es el trabajo mas facil que hecho_-Pensaba Sasuke mientras elegía cual arma debia usar.

Toma una cinta, saca un pedazo y la pone con mucho cuidado en la boca del hokage; luego lo sienta en la cama aun dormido y le apunta con la pistola.

3, 2, 1, Fuego-Decia Sasuke apretando el gatillo de la pistola.

La sangre corria por toda la cama llegando hasta el suelo, y Sasuke estaba obligado a limpiarla.

Listo-Decia Sasuke secandose el sudor de la frente-Su esposa esta por llegar, sera mejor irme-Decia Sasuke mientras guardaba su pistola y saltaba de la ventana.

Tres dias después nuestro asesino tiene otro trabajo.

Hola Steel-Decia Ibiki por telefono.

Hola-Le contestaba Sasuke.

Tengo otro trabajo que de seguro no podras rechazar-Decia Ibiki.

Escupelo-Decia Sasuke con voz casi amenazante mientras lanzaba su cuchillo a la mesa y lo volvia a sacar una y otra vez.

Tendras que matar a Itachi-Decia Ibiki sin darle ni un rodeo al asunto.

Cuando y donde-Decia Sasuke parando en seco de lanzar su cuchillo.

En tu antigua casa y a la hora que quieras-Decia Ibiki con tono serio.

Excelente-Decia Sasuke con una sonrisa malevola colgando el telefono.

Sasuke se prepara como nunca antes lo habia hecho para matar; afilaba su cuchillo y cambiaba el cartucho de balas de la pistola, usualmente solo sale a matar y ya.


	2. Mi sueño cumplido

**Episodio 2:**Mi sueño cumplido

Sasuke sale de su departamento a buscar a su presa; como era de noche seria mas facil esconderse de la policia y confundirse en la oscuridad.

Bien, llegamos-Decia Sasuke mirando de frente a la casa.

Espero que ese imbecil este-Decia Sasuke entrando con mucha valentia a la casa sabiendo que tenia trampas que el mismo habia puesto hace algunos años.

¡¡DEMONIOS!!,ese engreido de Itachi no esta en la casa-Decia Sasuke mientras le pegaba un tiro a una fotografia familiar que estaba colgada en la pared.

Mmm...creo que puedo sacar probecho de esto-Decia Sasuke mientras iba a su antigua habitacion.

Sigue todo igual-Decia Sasuke mientras tomaba de su mueble una cajita musical de tono triste.

Sasuke al escucharla la cerro al instante; le vinieron muchas imagenes a su cabeza que, que para cualquier persona era peor que ver asesinar a sus familiares.

Me llevare esto-Decia Sasuke tomando la cajita de musica y llevandosela a los bolsillos-Ya revise toda la casa y no esta creo que tendre que salir a buscarlo-Decia Sasuke mientras salia por la puerta trasera sin ser visto.

Sasuke ha revisado casi toda Konoha y no hay ni rastro de Itachi.

Piensa, piensa ¿donde puede estar?-Decia Sasuke ya irritado por buscar y sin dar resultado.

¿En el puesto Ichiraku?-Decia Sasuke emprendiendo viaje al lugar nombrado.

Pero que patetico es-Decia Sasuke con una gotita estilo anime al ver a Itachi sentado comiendo ramen.

Sera mejor que lo llame por celular y luego llevarlo a lo oscuro-Decia Sasuke mientras sacaba su celular.

Itachi comia con mucha tranquilidad hasta que sintio que su pantalón bibraba: saca su celular y lo contesta.

Hola-Decia Itachi.

Necesito que vengas a la parte trasera del local…rapido-Decia Sasuke.

Itachi cuelga el celular y camina hasta la parte oscura del Ichiraku.

Pero que bueno es encontrarnos de nuevo-Decia Sasuke mientras salia de la oscurdad caminando hacia Itachi.

Eres despreciable-Decia Itachi con voz fria.

Lo que digas sera al reves-Decia Sasuke apuntandole a Itachi en la cabeza.

Hazlo…no te retractes, ya lo has hecho antes ¿no?-Decia Itachi cruzando los brazos.

¡¡CALLATE!!-Grito Sasuke.

Sasuke tenia a Itachi donde queria, estaba a punto de dispararle pero escucho una voz en su cabeza que le gritaba.

¡¡AYUDAME!!

Basta-Decia Sasuke tomando su cabeza.

¡¡HERMANO AYUDAME!!

Lo siento, lo intente Nya, lo intente, perdoname-Decia Sasuke en tono casi inaudible aun tomando su cabeza.

¡¡HERMANO!!

¡¡BASTA!!-Grito Sasuke.

Tu vas a morir-Decia Sasuke mirando a Itachi sin brillo en sus ojos y volviendo a apuntarle.

No te atreveras-Decia Itachi muy desafiante.

¿Quieres apostar?-Decia Sasuke con voz mas fria de lo usual acercándose a Itachi dispuesto a matarlo.

Sasuke guardo su pistola y saco su cuchillo.

_¿Qué tramara este enano?_-Se preguntaba Itachi.

Tu muerte-Decia Sasuke tomando el cuello de la camisa de Itachi.

¿Que?-Dijo fue la ultima palabra que dijo Itachi.

Sasuke corto alrededor de todo el cuello de Itachi en forma lenta, casi morbosa.

¿No te gusta cierto?, tampoco le gustaba a Nya pero igual lo hisiste-Decia Sasuke parando de cortar y viendo como su hermano se desangraba.

Sasuke vio que Itachi estaba muerto; estaba dispuesto a irse pero vio que alguien mas estaba alli, camino hacia el callejón y vio a una chica de su misma edad llorando.

Levantate-Ordeno Sasuke.

La chica solo asintio y se levanto.

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar a testigos vivos-Decia Sasuke apuntandole con la pistola.

La chica horrorizada cayo al suelo llorando.

_Esta chica, se parece a Nya_-Pensaba Sasuke.

¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Sasuke guardando el arma.

Sa-Sakura Haruno-Contesto la chica.

Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo Sasuke dando la media vuelta para irse.

Te llevo-Dijo Sasuke sin mirar a Sakura-¿Dónde vives?-Pregunto Sasuke.

En el hotel Blue Bird-Contesto Sakura levantandose un poco nerviosa.

Que suerte…yo tambien vivo hay-Dijo Sasuke tomando la motocicleta de Itachi pasandole un casco a Sakura y poniendose el suyo.


End file.
